


GHD

by The_Lotic_Charm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lotic_Charm/pseuds/The_Lotic_Charm
Summary: Beginning----The legend of the gods , demons has existed long before our birth…According the legend, everything is good at first. However, the demons succeed luring humans and the humans are being kicked out of the paradise and started their painful life…But what if it wasn’t true?If …If they are all the same……





	GHD

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work i have ever done, any comment is appreciated.  
> ( If you don't like it, please don't swear )

Chapter 1

 

 

 

Humans thought of building a tower that will reach the heavens...

 

God was very angry and sent the thunder to destroy it...

 

Since then, people were divided by differences…

 

 

Later, humans started to fight…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The bed underneath me is familiar, the air is warm as always and the body is as empty as always…

“Wake up, Noah! It is time for breakfast. “A young sweet voice called, “You will be late for school!” “Um… 5 minutes…” the next thing I know is a dog jumped on my bed and stepped on me. “Ah! Kayla! You are going to pay for this! And you! Anderson! You are dead! “ I jumped out of my bed, then, Katherine and Anderson the dog ran away from my room both yelling “sorry”. “Ah...Lily … come out.” Lily, my cat, came out from my bed, “How many times do I have to tell you to wake me up?”” I have tried but…” “Don’t try to argue with me, I know you didn’t even wake up.”” Sorry master.”

I am Noah N Sharage. A 17 year-old orphan who is going to be 18 in 2 months later, has no siblings but a black cat--Lilly. She is actually 2 months older than me. She can turn into human form (this is a secret between us). She said she would serve me and stay with me forever. I am fine with that so now she is both my pet and a loyal servant.

Katherine Hando, my ‘sister’, nickname: Kayla. Unlike me, she is very outgoing.

Since I was a baby, I was taken to the orphanage with a baby cat--Lily. Then Kayla was taken to the orphanage the next day I came. Therefore, people in the orphanage call us brother and sister. Since we were little, she loves to follow me around calling ‘beg bra-da, beg bra-da…’ which is very annoying and I hate it.

No one likes me in this orphanage, except Kayla, I was always alone with Lily. The staff in the orphanage dislike me because I always fight with the other kids. Other kids say that I am a dumb so they isolate me. Actually, I don’t like people so I didn’t say a word until I turned 15, the day I talked everyone was shocked that I am able to speak very fluently.

To be honest, I was quite satisfied with the life being isolated. However... Kayla ruined it… By using a dog! Dogs are the dirtiest creature of the world! They could eat their poop and drink their pee when they are fed regularly. Then lick the people and things it sees. They always step on their own pee and poop and other dirty stuff and dirt everywhere they goes. They always think they are light and jump on you, thinking that they are pleasing you but they are NOT! I hate Dogs! I hate Humans!

I do my bed, tidy up myself and go to the dining room for breakfast with Lily.

 

“Ling, ling, ling…” the phone rang, the director of the orphanage picked it up, “Yes, I am. Who are you may I ask?” a short silence, “oh my, yes of course. You see …”

I walked down the stairs with Lily followed behind me. Kayla and Anderson were plating the dishes while the others are doing other housework. I was going to help the cooking when the director called me over to have a talk, “Noah, you see, there is the Clayer family wanted to meet you tomorrow. They are one of the biggest investor of this orphanage, so be nice and polite to them. Or else, you know the consequences. Do you understand?” She said, with that evil smile on her disgusting face,” Yes, ma’am.” I answered pulling my obedient-little-kid smile on the face, punching her in the face in my imagination. “Okay, then you are off to go for breakfast.” She said, turning to go to her office.

Once she had disappeared from my sight, I cursed under my breath and moved towards the dining room again. Thinking what should I do to punish Kayla and her damn dog. Eventually, I put water in the dog food which was soaked wet and smelt disgusting, while I ordered Lily to scare the hell of Kayla by clawing by the window.


End file.
